powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler DeSantos(PRLW)
Tyler DeSantos '''is the former Red Samurai Ranger and Red Legends Force Ranger. '''Character History Samurai After suffering an injury in a hit and run accident after a football game, Tyler had to hang up his cleats. While waiting for his broken arm to heal, Tyler met the new owner of Angel Grove's Youth Center, Yasuhiro Yoshimoto. Yasuhiro gave Tyler a job at the Youth Center and would train Tyler during their off time. After months of training, Tyler's arm was healed and he became an extraordinary swordsman. Mr. Yoshimoto gifted Tyler a Samuraizer and informed him to find four others to join his side in the battle against the Nighlok. After his friends joined him in training, they became the next team of Power Rangers to protect their city. Once the Nighlok were defeated, Tyler continued on with school and went on to college. Legends Force A year and a half after the Samurai and Megaforce Rangers stopped Vrak, a large flying pirate ship crashed outside of Angel Grove. Tyler and his friends went to check out the wreck and stumbled upon the captain of the ship, the Phantom Ranger and his friend, Icarus. The Phantom Ranger informed Tyler and his friends of Vrak's royal family coming to Earth and gifted them new powerful morphers. Using their new powers and the powers of Rangers from the past, Tyler and his friends fought off the Armada after months of battles. After defeating the Armada, Tyler and Heather, the Pink Legends Force Ranger, moved to Seattle to live on in peace. Dino Charge Years after leaving Angel Grove, Tyler and Heather moved back to Angel Grove along with their children. Tyler went on and continued being a detective at the Angel Grove Police Department like he did in Seattle. Personality Tyler at times can be cocky when up against a tough enemy and also clumsy on occasion. His bravery however, is his strongest trait. Tyler never backs down from a fight, no matter how strong the enemy may be. Family * Rocky DeSantos - Father * Ashley DeSantos - Mother * Lyra DeSantos - Sister * Heather (Masterson) DeSantos - Wife * Tracey DeSantos - Daughter * Brody DeSantos - Son * Alex DeSantos - Son Arsenal Samurai Red Ranger * Samuraizer * Spin Sword * Fire Smasher * Bullzooka * Mega Blade - Only in Shogun Mode * Black Box Morpher * Shark Sword - Only in Shark Attack Mode * Shogun Spear * Samurai Disks Legends Force Red Ranger * Legendary Saber * Legendary Morpher * Legendary Blaster * Legendary Cannon * Ranger Keys * Legendary Gold Spear - Only in Gold Mode Zords Samurai * Lion Folding Zord * Tiger Zord * Beetle Zord * Shark Zord * Bull Megazord Legends Force * Legendary Sky Ship * Turbo Falcon Notes * Tyler was once turned into an evil Ranger, similar to his son Alex who was also turned evil. * Even though there is a canon Red Ranger that shares his name(Tyler Navarro, Dino Charge Red), Tyler's name was came up with during Samurai's airing.